Corazon
by Belluse Luna
Summary: un corazon partido en dos, elige ¿lavi o kanda?, ¿a cual de los dos amas mas? escucha a tu corazon  y halla la respuesta.


olitaz! aqui dejo este fic jeje la verdad no se de donde salio pero una vez lei un fic de kandaxAllenxLavi, asi que me acorde de el y me dije ¿por que no hacer uno? asi que aqui esta espero que les guste :D, veran que en allen hay mucho occ la verdad allen me salio muy amm como decirlo ¿mal hablado? sip, y pues basicamente es mas un tipo de pov, pero no lo es, tambien con respecto a lena lee me salio mas madura y centrada, a un que ella tuvo una gran importancia, fue como una mama gallina la verdad me parecio adecuada ya que en los fanfics lena casi no sale y pues yo al queria ver en la prespectiva de una joven madura y sabia xD jeje y si kanda y lavi igualente occ pero es uqe kanda ha cambiado mucho en el manga! bueno les dejo para que lo lean :3

D Gray Man le pertenece a la gran Hoshino sensei, esta historia rara me pertenece a mi, lamentablemente los personajes asi que pues me conformo x)

Advertencia: Errores de dedo (que no pueden faltar nunca) y malas palabras.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron desperezándose deslizándose de un lado a otro, tratando de ubicarse que tan tarde era, por la luz reflejada por el ventanal supuso que ya estaba atardeciendo, se puso de pie con pasos suaves pero cadentes se acerco la ventana y observo el comienzo del atardecer donde el sol poco a poco mostraba colores que cambiaban de tonalidades pasando de los rojos, amarillos y naranjas, a los oscuros azules tenuemente iluminados por pequeños matices violáceos, mientras en la ventana se adherían pequeñas gotas de lluvia reciente deslizándose suavemente, recorriendo pequeños senderos imaginarios algunos lineales otros deslindados en formas oblicuas era digno de ver ese cálido atardecer, como si estuvieran impresos en los oleos de general Froi Tiedoll, que con tanta dedicación plasmaba sus sentimientos en cada partícula del lienzo y daba forma a lo más recóndito de las imaginaciones.<p>

Plasmado en sus pupilas ese momento nostálgico, decidió comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia su cama, recordando rápidamente que había quedado en cenar con la joven de procedencia china y cabellos verdes, así que desasiendo sus intenciones de volver a la cama y acurrucarse en esas suaves telas de algodón mientras cerraba sus ojos y era conducido por Morfeo a un sueño más profundo y menos tedioso que el anterior, pero haciendo gala de su excelente fase de caballero decidió no hacer caso a la invitación de la cama y pasando de largo rumbo hacia la puerta tomando el pomo con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de peinarse decentemente se dirigió por ese camino conocido y escalofriante de la orden.

Estaba por llegar, hasta sus sensibles oídos llegaban ecos de risas al parecer hoy era de esos días que estaban felices solo por estas en casa, así que apresurando un poco el paso llego a la nueva cafetería de la orden oscura, pestañeo un par de veces ya que la luz de los focos lo lastimaron, poco a poco componiéndose de ese pequeño suceso, examino con fluidez, buscando cabellos en tonos verdes, al ubicar a la mencionada, se dirigió hacia ella, mientras esta terminaba su plática con una buscadora, vio como se despedían e inmediatamente la peliverde se ponía a su lado con su mirada cargada de ternura y preocupación.

-Buena noches Lena lee- dijo canalizando su atención hacia la fila donde se pedía la comida que en este caso seria cena.

-Buenas noches allen kun- repitió mientras en sus labios se componía una sonrisa-no te preocupes por la cena ya la he pedido, es más le pedí a Jerry san el favor de ponernos unos pastelillos y claro algunos dangos-soltó al ver la cara de réplica de su amigo, así que ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a una mesa algo alejada de las demás.

Cuando ambos hubieran tomado asiento, se dispusieron a platicar un poco del clima, las misiones, cosas banales e insignificanticas pero que amenizaban el ambiente mientras esperaban que terminara de ser preparada su cena, bueno mas la de allen que nada.

Como siempre allen logro notar la indecisión de Lena lee, así que poniendo una de sus manos en su barriguita de 8 meses, dio suaves masajes alrededor como si estuviera arrullándolos-¿quieres tocarlos?-pregunto de manera dulce, sabiendo que con esa invitación la joven china no se negaría y así como otra veces; estiro su mano y comenzó a pasearla con delicadeza, mientras en sus ojos un brillo nacía- ya esta mas grande, -¿seguro que nada mas será uno?-murmuro su pregunta.

-Sí, bueno eso dijo la jefa de enfermeras el mes pasado- respondió dejándose hacer por la chica y no dándole importancia a los ojos que desde que había llegado estaban impresos en él como si fuera lo único ahí, aun que le molestaba trataba de no darle más importancia.

Lena lee abrió sus ojos sorprendida, e intentando formular una oración correctamente a lo que sus manos habían sentido, la sensación tocar una vida en pequeñas y tiernas pataditas, pero que en allen sentía como si lo estuvieran martirizando, pero todo eso valía la pena porque al final, en sus manos tendría a ese pequeñito (a), solo faltaba poco para terminar ese calvario de hormonas revueltas, antojos raros e interminables insomnios causados por malas posturas.

Cerró sus ojos ante la suavidad de las delicadas manos, apaciguando un poco el malestar – no cabe duda será un bebe lleno de energía, y sin duda muy hermoso- murmuro con suavidad, retirando poco a poco su mano y dirigiendo su atención hacia el llamado de Jerry –no te preocupes, yo iré por ellos- respondió al ver que el albino intentaba levantarse, retirándose con un poco de lentitud.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Ya en la oscuridad de su habitación, sus pensamientos se desencadenaron transgiversando opiniones e ideas donde el único punto en que finalizaba era que al final tenía que decidir por alguno de los dos ¿pero y si se equivocaba?, ¿y si el hijo que esperaba no era del que hubiera elegido? Como podía enfrentar aquel miedo que le carcomía desde lo profundo y dejaban un vacio de malestar.

Una decisión sabia que ponerlo en esa situación era de lo más cruel, a ambos los quería por igual con sus virtudes y defectos para él, que nunca había tenido más familia que mana era su única felicidad. Como podía tomarla sin dañar a alguno de los dos, por que sabía que al final alguno saldría dañado y eso era lo que menos quería, estaba cansado de dar excusas tonta y banales que nada mas retrasaban la verdad y mucho menos perder las personas más importantes después de mana claro, en estos momentos era donde se preguntaba ¿qué rayos vieron en él? Kanda le decía que era un maldito mártir y Lavi un pequeño Moyashi, que al final venían siendo la misma cosa.

Las opciones eran tan simples… Lavi o kanda, si se quedaba con Lavi podía perder lo poco que llevaba avanzado con kanda…. Si se quedaba con kanda, perdería a Lavi en más del sentido de un sentido y no sería igual…o podía…suspiro ante su idea descabellada, al momento de tantas ideas su cabeza amenazaba con explotar, entre tanto estrés concluyo que mañana seria el día definitivo de su decisión, poco a poco sus parpados cayeron rendidos ante el sueño.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Suspiro por ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho?, no lo sabía y honestamente no quería saberlo; apenas logrando alejar su mente de las preocupaciones, escucho risas escandalosas y bufo por la imperceptible irritación creciente de la misma nada.

Tarareo en su mente la famosa canción con que controlaba el arca, repasando letra por letra, e imaginando nuevas notas donde no deberían, remplazando recuerdos por ideas y emociones por sentimentalismos baratos que si bien eran causados por las estúpidas hormonas, definitivamente no iban con él.

Aquello le fastidio de sobremanera, que de la pequeña irritación ya no había rastro pero si había dado paso a una verdadera molestia. Calmar su humor por ahora era lo único que podía y debía hacer; mientras tanto sus ojos seguían el paso de la gente que reubican cosas, artefactos, maquina, ¿komurins? , bueno eso no tenía nada que ver con el mientras no lo molestaran, podrían pasar hasta al conde y al le valiera un reverendo pepino.

Suspiro otra vez, rodo sus ojos y se dijo así mismo –cálmate allen, falta poco, solo cálmate- mientras sus ojos recorrían nuevamente el lugar, la exasperación descendía lentamente y mandaba a un lugar recóndito de su mente aquello pensamientos pesimistas, se encogió de hombros y proyecto en su mente algunos fragmentos de recuerdos con mana.

-¡allen!- oh por el amor de Dios ¡¿Qué no se podía relajar y al minuto ya lo estaban llamando? Abrió sus parpados pesadamente y centro su visión hacia la persona que venía corriendo hacia él.

-¿ya has comido algo allen?-pregunto un agitado Johnny entre tanto recuperaba con algo de dificultad su necesitado y desperdiciado aire.-no Johnny san, no he podido abandonar el arca- contesto amablemente aun que le estuviera llevando la fregada y estuviera a punto de cometer un asesinato contra aquel pobre hombre.

-oh, qué bueno no digo que mal, no esto, la verdad te traía un pastel que compre antes de irnos de aquí- los ojos de allen brillaron al oír la palaba pastel, daba gracias a dios que no había matado al inocente de Johnny.

-así que, me preguntaba si lo podemos comer juntos-

-oh claro, de verdad muchas gracias- musito con allen.-pero antes Johnny san ¿sabe cuando vendrán kanda y lavi?- le pregunto suavemente mientras llevaba a su boca un pedazo de pastel y eleva una de sus finas cejas tratando de descubrir que había detrás del ensombrecido rostro, que se había formulado apenas después de la pregunta.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o__o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-¡maldita sea!-escupió con toda la ira contenida en ese momento, agarrando a puñetazos la primera cosa que se hallaba en su camino, en este caso una inofensiva y maltrecha almohada -¡maldito lavi y kanda, par de imbéciles, descerebrados!- se mordió el labio por un momento, tratando de retener inútilmente las lagrimas que luchaban por dejarse caer en la mullida cama donde ahora reposaban sus manos fuertemente sujetadas hacia la almohada.

-allen kun ¿por favor me dejarías pasar?- se escucho la extremadamente calmada voz de la peli verde pero el sabia que en esa oración el por favor no era una sugerencia, era una orden, así que ha tropiezos y entredientes abrió la puerta con la poca amabilidad que estaba desapareciendo en esos momentos, le dio pase hacia su habitación preparándose mentalmente ante el persuasivo y extenso sermón de por qué no se debe enojar.

Media hora después de consejos que más bien eran reprimendas, palabras de apoyo que eran ordenes, y verdades a medias, respiro fuertemente, sintiendo el denso frio apuñalando sus pulmones mientras alzaba su mirada encontrándose a lena lee mirándolo directamente como si quisiera ver mas allá de esa cara bonita y adentrarse a lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, así que aparto su mirada lejos de aquellos ojos escrutadores, contuvo otro suspiro mas- de acuerdo lena lee, tratare de no matarlos a ambos cuando regresen…pero no me pidas que me quede callado-dijo brevemente tratando de que su voz y enojo se regularan.

Lena lee movió suavemente su mano quitándole peso a esas palabras –estás en tu derecho, después de todo alguno de los dos debe ser el padre del bebe que llevas dentro…pero recuerda que también era su deber como exorcistas y que hicieron los que creyeron correcto aun si eso implicaba _arriesgar_ sus _vidas_- remarco lena lee.-lo comprendes allen kun, además no eres el único que esta preocupado, así que arriba ese ánimo que ellos no murieron, si son un par de cabezas huecas y que son mas obstinados que el mismo conde pero solo hacen bajo las ordenes de la iglesia, además protegiendo a su ser más querido.-y dejo que su mano cayera levemente hacia la prominente barriga, acariciándolo con ternura.

-si lo sé, pero todavía es difícil aceptar que ese par estuvo al borde de la muerte…no se qué hubiera pasado si…alguno de los dos hubiera…-dejo que la frase se cortara, realmente sin querer decir lo último.

-qué bueno que lo captas, y ahora ¿qué tal si me acompaña a tomar el té? Sabes no es bueno que te mal pases además al no estar ninguno de los dos, yo quedo encargada de ti-vino la respuesta dicha con toda naturalidad.

-claro, y más si con lleva un delicioso plato de dangos-batio sus pestañas juguetonamente como si fuera un niño en espera del mejor dulce.

-bueno si eso es lo que quieres, claro pero sin excesos, recuérdalo-agrego maternalmente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse e ir hacia la cafetería donde ya sabría que su amigo haría todo menos comer adecuadamente.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Los ojos de Komui seguían al par de jóvenes que entraban en su oficina. Reever le había aconsejado hablar con allen al respecto de su embarazo, no que tuviera problema alguno si no que necesitaban asegurarse que el o la bebe naciera con la _inocencia_ si es que no el _corazón_, tenía la sensación de que probablemente al ser sus padres ambos exorcistas la pequeña criatura nacería con esta, pero rogaba a dios que realmente se equivocara y sus corazonadas fueran nada más que eso _corazonadas_.

-buenas tardes Komui san- repitieron a coro ambos muchachos- ¿me dijeron que usted quería hablar conmigo?

-así allen, necesitamos hablar sobre tu bebe- inhalo dos veces casi ceremoniosamente mientras su cerebro preparaba las palabras que le diría a aquel muchacho, así que reuniendo todo el valor que pudo se dedico a explicarle- allen creemos que tu bebe puede nacer con inocencia –o el corazón pensó para sí mismo-y si ese fuese el caso, los comandantes han decidido que en cuanto tenga la edad adecuada deberá convertirse en un exorcista- musito con el amargo sabor en su paladar al observar la reacción del joven albino – claro solo es una posibilidad, no esta confirmado, por eso link regresara de central en algunos días y…-

-¡director, director!- se dejo escuchar el sonido de varios científicos e buscadores en la oficina- ya han traído al equipo comandado por el general Cross señor y están en la…- no tuvieron tiempo de terminar ya que un peliblanco con la ayuda de la joven china salieron disparados hacia la enfermería sin oportunidad de escuchar los gritos de Komui.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Habían regresado de una misión peligrosa que casi les costaba la vida a dos exorcistas, que bien la consiguieron fueron un par de cabeza huecas al no escuchar las respectivas órdenes del general, claro que también dicho general en cuanto pisaron el edifico se escabulló para no tener que ver la cara de Komui ni dar absurdos informes cuando puede estar disfrutando de una buena copa de vino que tanta falta le hacía.

Allen derrapo hasta detenerse en la sala de estar de la enfermería, su pecho subiendo y bajando mas presa del pánico que del esfuerzo en sí. Lena lee a pequeños pasos atrás de el, esperando ver a las enfermeras, sin embargo todo estaba completamente vacío, no se hallaba ni un alma literal y metafóricamente. Se encogió de hombros irritablemente y trato vanamente de calmar los nervios que anunciaban con destrozarlo; mientras sentía como recuperaba su anterior y deteriorada calma en su mente se proyectaba el pensamiento que definitivamente el iba a tener una muy seria y larga charla con aquellos dos cabeza huecas algo que digiera ``como tener una mente fría y racional por el bien de tu vida y principalmente de tu _hijo_ ´´ y después les daría la paliza de su vida que hubieran deseado no haber cometido esa estupidez; exorcistas, ingenuos e ireverendamente idiotas todos ellos.

-allen kun, cálmate por favor recuerda que le puede hacer mal al bebe-sugirió, no más bien _ordeno_ la peliverde al ver el aura siniestra que estaba alrededor de allen, por alguna razón estaba más sensible e irritable de lo normal, se compadecía de sus pobre compañeros, bueno al menos tuvieron una buena juventud, ¿sería adecuado comprar lirios o claveles? Bueno después le preguntaría a jonny.

-lo estoy lena lo estoy-gruño a medias, y aceptaba el lugar que le ofrecía la joven, esperando a que alguien se dignara aparecer y bingo ahí estaba la primera víctima…no perdón la primera enfermera a la que le sonsacarían la información de donde estaban y como estaban.-disculpe ¿están aquí kanda y lavi?-

La joven alzo su mirada y vio aquellos ojos plateados mirándole penetrantemente-si se encuentran en el cuarto 2 joven-dijo y vio como partían ambos exorcistas hacia el referente que había musitado.

Allen se forzó a permanecer calmado mientras abría lentamente la puerta y miraba al par que estaba acostado en sus respectivas camas, elevo una fina ceja mientras lanzaba al viento un suspiro de alivio, sacudiendo su cabeza -¿Cómo están chicos?-y dejo caer su voz.

Ambos giraron sus miradas en dirección hacia allen y lo vieron con la sonrisa mas lacónica- moyashi ¿Qué haces aquí? No debes estar en reposo- escupió kanda con su mal humos de siempre pero esta vez detrás de aquella mascara de enojo había preocupación.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? pues visitando a un par de imbéciles que casi mueren-

Los ojos de kanda se abrieron y lavi suspiro, si efectivamente allen les tenía un gran sermón a ambos y por primera vez desearon ambos jóvenes no a ver llegado al edificio.

Allen sonrió socarronamente – y _si_ me tendrán que escuchar-

Y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta fueron agarrados en un fuerte abrazo, escuchando los sollozos mal retenidos de allen, mientras lena lee veía desde su lugar la conmovedora escena, y se unía ya que ellos eran parte de su familia.

Después de la extensa y ardua charla de allen con ambos jóvenes decidieron abordar el tema que habían dejado pendiente y que realmente necesitaban saber; por una parte kanda se hallaba molesto e irónicamente más callado de lo normal.

Lavi era un manojo de nervios que no paraba de decir incoherencias, haciendo que a kanda le resaltara a un mas una vena de enojo claro si eso se podía, en un instante ambos se sumergieron en una lucha de miradas

-ya he tomado una decisión- acoto con el semblante compungido entre nerviosismo e indecisión.

-habla ya moyashi que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo imbécil-una mirada fulminante cayó sobre kanda- bakanda estoy tratando de hablar y ¡mi nombre es allen imbécil! Apréndetelo de una maldita vez- dijo frunciendo el seño, mientras una punzada de dolor se asomaba en su cabeza.

-entonces allen si tomaste tu decisión ¿Por qué no nos las dices ahora?-

Allen giro su mirada hacia la apacible vos de lavi, escrutando su aspecto con uno que otro moretón en sus facciones con la madurez de un adulto mayor, descubrió que a él también le dolía la incertidumbre, sin decir nada al respecto se volteo dejándose escrutar por esos ojos verdes y oscuros.-saben, mi cariño por ambos…no lo puedo definir…ambos son importantes para mí…-reconoció ligeramente amedrentado, de pronto un convulsivo dolor en su parte baja, hizo que se doblara ligeramente hacia adelante llevando sus manos hacia la prominente barriga de 8 meses-no.. Por favor… ahora no...- suplico con la frente llena de sudor, y una casi imperceptible agua bajando de sus pantalones le confirmo lo sucedido.

-allen ¿estás bien?...allen-exclamaron ambos hombres al ver que el más joven se empezaba a retorcer de dolor- oh por dios, va a nacer ¡yu va a nacer el bebe!-

-¿! Que cosa ¡?...maldición moyashi aguanta...tu imbécil deja de dar vueltas y ve ala enfermería mientras yo lo llevo cargando-

-¡sí! Enfermaría, ¿donde carajos esta?-corrió de repente, dándose un golpe en la puerta mientras la abría y salía corriendo a tropezones-¡ya va a nacer! ¡Ya va a nacer!-gritaba, mientas kanda iba detrás a paso rápido pero moderado, y allen con el dolor se sujetaba fuertemente, a ambos esa escena les causo una gran gota por las incoherencias de lavi en estos momentos.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Después de gritos sonoros, maldiciones en diversos idiomas y una que otra amenaza contra la integridad de kanda y lavi, salió la enfermera en jefe entre sus brazos se hallaba una mantita azul y detrás de ella salía otra enfermera con una mantita rosa ópalo.-felicidades han sido padres de unos maravillosos mellizos-musito suavemente como si no los quisiera despertar de su sueño y se los entrego a cada uno el respectivo bultito.-hay podrán ver al joven allen en media hora-

Kanda miro fascinado el menudito cuerpo de la bebe en su mantita, se podían ver en su cabecita una que otra pelusita negra con su piel blanca rayando lo albino, esperaba ver el color de sus iris realmente quería saber que tanto había sacado de el su hija, radiando una suave aura de ternura alrededor de la cosita que sostenía y formulo una sonrisa diminuta para su hija.

Lavi por otro lado miraba entretenido el bultito azul, piel ligeramente bronceada y una matita de cabello rojizo, con sus mejillas regordetes, esperaba que sacara los ojos del albino.

-oh miren son las cositas más hermosas que he visto-acoto Lena lee y acortaba la distancia entre ambos adres para admirar así mejor al par de bebes, mientras los demás se llenaban de ternura hacia las bolitas de carne-saben creo ya es tiempo de que hablen con allen kun-dijo mientras se giraba e iba hacia a su hermano.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si y llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo silencioso, dieron hasta el cuarto y en la cama recostado, con sus ojos cerrados y el cabello un poco pegado debido al sudor y esfuerzo.

-allen sabemos que no es el momento pero… ¿ya has tomado una decisión? – susurro lavi, logrando que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, y un rayo de luz diera en sus pupilas, cerrándolas instantáneamente otra vez.-si ya la he tomado…pero ¿Por qué tengo que elegir, yo los amo a los dos, no sé que haría si alguno de los dos?…no puedo dividir mi corazón-soltó, tratando de controlar inútilmente las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de ese par de cuencas plateadas.

Kanda le dio una mirada hacia lavi, suspirando llevo una mano hacia la cabeza de allen y acaricio su cabello blanco-tranquilo Moyashi, sabemos lo difícil de esta situación así que llegamos a una conclusión…-

-decidimos que te compartiríamos entre los dos y que nos importa más tu felicidad y la de nuestros niños. –susurro y levanto la quijada de allen, mientras le plantaba un dulce beso, mientras tanto allen sintió otro par de labios en su cuello pertenecientes a los de kanda- Moyashi, soy posesivo pero, si es con lavi…no me importa compartirte…pero escucha bien solo con él, nadie mas ¿entendido?-termino mientras ambos miraban al alvino.

Con una sensación de plenitud, y el ligero dolor de la reciente operación, agradeció internamente, mientras de sus ojos salían un par de lágrimas cayendo grácilmente hasta perderse en la infinidad de su piel.

-gracias- exclamo mientras alzaba sus brazos y los atrapaba en un cálido abrazo-de verdad los amos.- allen beso cada mejilla e instintivamente soltó una risa, cuando le pasaban a sus bebes.-pero sobre todo gracias a ti mana donde quiera que estés-murmuro bajito solo para él, pasando su mirada de sus hijos hacia los demás que contemplaban una nueva escena familiar.

* * *

><p>si llegaron aqui por favor dejenme saber si les gusto con un review?, bueno se los dejo asu criterio cuidense mucho y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!<p>

*un lemon al dia fortalece los dientes*


End file.
